The Pit of Doors
by fishkisser
Summary: Summery inside. (I'm not lazy, just not enough room for it) But I'll say this now, All who review will get to be in the story at some point. R/R!!!!!
1. Prologue

A/N-this is my 2nd Harry Potter story. My sister Barbie(nickname), came up mostly with the idea. What creativeness comes from 9 year olds! Great ideas..  
  
Summery- While attempting to kill Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco (don't ask.) Voldemort sneezes at the end of saying the killing curse, and blasts them into a hallway with a million doors. They have to search for the door that leads home, and go into different worlds of the TV and Book and Movie. All who review will get in a part of the story, and can also say where they want them to go. Please R/R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting it on the internet, now would I? Prologue-  
  
Voldemort and his death eaters surrounded Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, who were all huddled in the very corner of an alley.  
  
"Don't even try, because you can't escape, you pathetic excuses for wizards." Sneered Voldemort. "I'll kill you all!!!!!" He broke into a maniac laugh.  
  
"B-b-b-but.my father is a death eater! Why me?" Asked Draco timidly.  
  
"Because you stepped on my robe!" Said Voldemort angrily.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Ok, Harry first. Hahaha!!!! Finally, after all these years, I can FINALLY kill you! This will be so sweet! Especially killing all your little friends afterwards." Said Voldemort.  
  
"Draco's NOT my friend!" Said Harry bravely.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Said Voldemort. He tightened his grip on his wand, and said, "Avada Kedav-ah-ah-ah-choo!" He sneezed, and wiped his boogers on his robe. When Voldemort looked up, they were gone.  
  
(I'm not gonna end here, but I was going to.hehehe..)  
  
"D***! Why does he ALWAYS get away?!?!? LIFE'S CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But hey, so am I.."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and (ewwwa!) Draco were all falling. It seemed like they were surrounded by blackness, and no sense of time at all. It could have been weeks, years, or milliseconds that they were falling. Hermione was trying to make sense of all this, and she came up with a theory. She opened her mouth to say it, but, to her surprise, no sound came out. She looked at her friends and enemy, and realized they were all trying to talk, but none succeeded.  
  
Ron was getting very bored. No wizards chess to play, no quiddich to watch, how boring. But then he noticed that the seemingly endless blackness was actually ending. The color surrounding them turned white, and they finally landed, and crashed into the white floor.  
  
"A hallway? All that falling for a hallway?" Asked Draco. He picked himself up from the ground, and dusted off his clothes. He didn't want to appear dirty in front of Potty and the Weasel, or that filthy mudblood.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..." Hermione thought. "I wonder why?" she also stood up, touched her hair with her hands to check that it was decent. She didn't want to give Malfoy any reason to make fun of her.  
  
"I dunno.." Said Ron, to Hermione's question. He stood up like everyone else, and pulled his too-small sleeves over his hands, to make his robes appear that they fit him.  
  
"You weren't supposed to answer that." Said Harry. He actually didn't fall, from all that exercise from running from Dudly and participating in the Triwizard Tournament, he had become more nimble. But he did have to chase after his glasses, which had flown off his face when he landed.  
  
When he put them on, he gasped at the number of doors. "There must be a zillion." He sighed. "Which one leads home?"  
  
"Look! A notice!" They all dived for it, Hermione triumphed. She quickly read the small yellowed parchment, then read it aloud.  
  
"It says, 'You have reached the Pit of Doors. There are approximately 1,000,000 doors, and one leads home. You can go into any one of these doors, which lead to different worlds. Once you close the door, you must stay in the world for at least an hour, but you cannot exceed 5, or you'll be stuck there forever. Please pick up all trash on the way out. Have a nice day!"  
  
"We could be stuck here FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Draco.  
  
"No S***, Sherlock." Said Ron.  
  
"Well, let's get started then." Said Harry. He reached for the first door, and-  
  
A/N-Nothing to say, but Review with suggestions! I don't know where they should go first! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi! Fishkisser here, with another exciting chapter from the Pit of Doors. Ok.that sounded very cheesy.  
  
Like to thank:  
  
Animegirl101  
  
Lauren-I'm using your idea this chapter.  
  
GameOfLove-I'd use your idea, but I've never seen the Austin Powers movies.  
  
Disclaimer-see first chapter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Previously from Chapter One.. (A/N-Say that out loud! It sounds wicked cool!)  
  
"We could be stuck here forever!" Yelled Draco.  
  
"No S***, Sherlock." Said Ron.  
  
"Well let's get started then." Said Harry. He reached for the first door, and-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The door opened smoothly, and Harry ran into the different place, without even looking where he was going.  
  
"Wait for us!" Yelled Ron and Hermione. Draco, not wanting to be left alone, quickly followed Ron and Hermione through the door.  
  
The sudden light blinded them all for a few seconds, and when they could finally see again, they were in Disney World. (A/N-I haven't been there since I was 8, so I don't remember all the rides.)  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Ron.  
  
"And what are these filthy clothes?" Draco was referring to the touristy Disney shirt he was wearing.  
  
"What do you think? They're muggle clothes." Said Hermione.  
  
"You would know." Sneered Draco, "You mudblood." Ron dived at him, while Hermione was trying to stop Harry from doing the same.  
  
"What's going on here?" Said a muggle policeman.  
  
"Nothing, officer, we were just horsing around." Said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Then why is that red haired boy on him?" Said the police officer.  
  
"They're just having a little argument." Said Hermione.  
  
"Little is definitely an understatement." Said Harry.  
  
"Get off him!" Said the Police Officer to Ron. He bent down and yanked Ron roughly off of Draco. When he finally succeeded, he said,  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your parents about this." Said the Police Officer.  
  
"We don't know where our parents are." Said Malfoy, hoping to get out of it.  
  
"Oh really. Then I'll have to kick you out of the park."  
  
"No!" Said Hermione, a bit uncharacteristically. If they weren't there, how would they get to the door?  
  
"What? What's your name, kid?" He said to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger?!? Are you kidding?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"B-b-b-but.you're in.in.in a book!"  
  
"A BOOK?!?!?" Said all the characters.  
  
"Yes. Harry Potter & the Sorcerers Stone, Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban (spelled right?) Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire, and the book that's gonna come out, Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"They're all about ME?!?!?!" Said Harry, aghast.  
  
"That's the way you can prove it! Show me your scar!" Harry lifted up his bangs, revealing his scar.  
  
"Wow.." Said the officer. He gawked at Harry's forehead for a few minutes.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll let you go.but keep your bangs down, Harry. There are lots of FanGirls out to get you." Malfoy sniggered. "You too, Malfoy." Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"So where are we, exactly?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Why, Walt Disney World, Florida, of course!"  
  
"Oh. What's here?"  
  
"Lots of rides and stuff, but everything is really expensive. But I can get you in for free."  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Hermione.  
  
"Any time. Say, can I have all your autographs?"  
  
*****Later.*****  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT RIDE! THAT RIDE!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"NO! THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Malfoy.  
  
"Could you quiet down?" Said a tall girl.  
  
"Stupid muggles." Grumbled Malfoy.  
  
"What did you say?" Said the girl. Then she looked at the 4, and screamed.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started gasping for breath, and then ran up close to Harry.  
  
"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!!!!" She yelled. Harry started backing away, and Ron yelled,  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they ran as fast as they could away from that girl, and ran past many rides, stands, and people who were bug-eyedly staring at them.  
  
The girl was chasing them, screaming "HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon a huge crowd formed behind them, since it was convieniently "Harry Potter Day." At Disney.  
  
They ran into a ferris wheel seat, and quickly buckled themselves in.  
  
As soon as they got up high, Malfoy began mocking Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you Harry! Please marry me! I'm just some unknown ugly freak who wants to do lots of stuff with you!"  
  
"Put a cork in it, Malfoy, or I'll gladly do it for you." Said Ron.  
  
"guys, stop fighting. We have to get to the door soon! It's been 4 ½ hours." Said Hermione.  
  
"Are you serious?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Draco.  
  
This is kinda short, but I wanted to stop it here.  
  
Answer these questions: should Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron become friends?  
  
2)Should there be a Hermione/Ron romance?  
  
Do you like negative numbers?  
  
Which is better, summer or winter?  
  
Answers for me: don't know, don't know, no, they're confusing! And summer! Happy B.Day to me, happy b.day to me! I have a summer b.day, that's why.  
  
Oh, and any suggestions for the next place, don't hesitate to speak up! Ok. that sounded cheesy too.  
  
Till next time. fishkisser  
  
Sk8 Gr8 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hi! Fishkisser here! Bored, so I'm writing another chapter. (  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
George  
  
Gryphonwng  
  
And  
  
KD Toling  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer-nope, I don't own anything. Or any mentioning or anything of a famous person, or any place, etc. (wow. O.O that was a boring disclaimer)  
  
Previously from Chapter 2.  
  
We have to get to the door soon! It's been 4 ½ hours." Said Hermione.  
  
"Are you serious?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Draco.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They (luckily) still had their wands. When the Ferris wheel came down, there were 8 year olds to 70 year olds jumping up, just hoping to grab a wand, or a pair of glasses, or... other things..  
  
But Harry, Draco, Ron and (especially) Hermione shot a bunch of stunning spells, just enough to run through the crowd.  
  
"HURRY!!!!!" shouted Hermione over the roar of the crowd. "WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Harry. Some crazed fangirl-er-fanwoman had jumped at him from behind, and was dragging him by his right leg and he was quickly disappearing away from the others.  
  
"I'm gonna sell you on eBay!" She said. Harry tried to pull away from her grip, but she held fast, so he decided to resort to stunning her, but.Harry dropped his wand by accident. A bunch of other crazed FanGirls jumped for it, and that was when Harry completely lost hope. What he didn't realize was that a couple of friends actually did care about him.  
  
"We have to help him!" Said Hermione, and she and Ron quickly ran back to help Harry, while Malfoy kept on running to the door.  
  
Malfoy soon came to the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"At least I'm safe!" He said, and he reached for the door.  
  
"IT'S LOCKED?!? I can't believe it!" Malfoy kicked the door in aggravation, but the door didn't give way. Malfoy swore, and decided to go by a Mickey hat.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The fan-woman had almost gotten to her hotel room.  
  
"Please let me go!" Begged Harry.  
  
"Why would I do that?" She said.  
  
"Because you're a nice person.. what was your name?"  
  
"Michelle Kwan."  
  
"Oh! I see.Michelle, you don't want Voldemort on you, do you?" Said Harry.  
  
"Uh.no. but he's in a book!"  
  
"So was I.and if I can come out, certainly Voldemort could. And he'd be mad at you for taking me away." Said Harry, hoping that she was afraid of a 'fictional' character.  
  
"WHAT?!? He creeps me out! Um.you can go, Harry sir."  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry. Michelle Kwan backed away, and Harry started running back to the door.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ron and Hermione were trying to get Harry's wand back from Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.  
  
"Give it! It's gonna break!" Said Ron.  
  
"That's why WE want it!" Said Ashley. Ron pulled on it more.  
  
"Stop it! It's Harry's, why can't he have it?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Duh! 'Cause he's not here!" Said Mary-Kate.  
  
"Yeah. He's long gone. Some skater took him." Said Ashley.  
  
"No! I'm right here!" Said Harry, popping up from behind Mary-Kate.  
  
"How did you get there?" Said Mary-Kate.  
  
"Magic." Said Harry.  
  
"b-b-but.we have your wand."  
  
"You'd better give it now, you should know how good Hermione is at magic." Said Ron. Hermione pulled out her wand, and waved it around threateningly.  
  
"OK!" Said Ashley, and she and Mary-Kate gave it to Harry.  
  
"Come on! We only have 5 min left!" Said Hermione, so the three ran off, never to be seen at Disney again.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Give me a Mickey hat!" Said Draco.  
  
"No! You have to pay for it!" Said the selling person.  
  
"Does it look like I have any muggle money?" Said Draco.  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non-Magic people."  
  
"This is like the ads for the Harry Potter movie!"  
  
"He even has a MOVIE?!? No fair!"  
  
"But I never saw it. No money, no hat."  
  
"B-b-but, I want one! Little Mickey is so cute! He's adorable!"  
  
"Wow! Now that is a true Disney fan! Maybe I could."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ok." The selling person pulled out a hat, and handed it to Draco. "Here! One hat."  
  
"Thank you! I'll treasure it always." Draco put it on his head, then caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards him. "Oh man! I have to hide this!" He said to himself, but it was too late.  
  
"Nice hat, Draco." Said Ron.  
  
"I know, isn't it? Your family would never be able to afford it, even if they sold Ginny as a slave."  
  
"Come on, you guys! One minute left!" They ran to the door, which, by the way, was only visible to them, and quickly opened it. They ran inside, and their clothes turned back into normal wizard clothes.  
  
"My hat!" Said Draco. He had pulled it off his head to admire it, but it was slowly disappearing. "S***! After all that!" Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed, while Draco, for the first time in his life, cried.  
  
Poor Draco. But he had to have a soft spot somewhere..  
  
Oh, and Michelle Kwan rocks, that's why I put her in. Mary-Kate and Ashley are ok. I couldn't think of anyone else, and I wanted someone everyone knew. Please review!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I can't believe it! I haven't written any of this story since June 14th! That's horrible.  
  
Anywho, saying thanks to:  
  
SerafinaMoon  
  
Kd Zeal  
  
Clearly Clayr  
  
K.D. Toling  
  
My sister came up with the idea for this chapter, and I think it's a pretty good idea.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all stared hopelessly at the doors ahead of them.  
  
"How will we ever get home?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"We should split up. Harry, you take that door." Hermione pointed to a door on the left. "And Draco, you should take this door." She pointed to the door about five up from Harry's.  
  
"No! I'm taking this door!" Said Draco, and he gestured to the door across from Harry's.  
  
"Fine." Hermione sighed.  
  
"But shouldn't some people wait behind?" Said Ron.  
  
"Why?" Said Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed. "I dunno. Just in case."  
  
"Ok. Harry, Draco, you guys go now, Ron and I can go through next time."  
  
"Fine! Let's just go!" Said Harry impatiently, and he opened his door and stepped inside. Draco did the same.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times, getting used to the light. Pure pink.  
  
"D***! More doors!" Said Harry in aggrevation. But then he noticed that each door was labeled.  
  
"What the h***?" He looked around confusedly. Then he decided he had nothing to loose, and opened one labeled 'Childhood Memories.'  
  
This room was bright purple, except for a bunch of white papers resting in the center of a purple table, which was in the right hand corner of the room. Harry walked over and picked up one of the papers. It said:  
  
"January 2, 1997  
  
Today was worse then usual. After being woken up at 8:00 to go to Diagon Ally, Draco refused to move from bed. His father dragged him down to the table, and forced Draco to eat and to go to Diagon Ally. After buying accessive amounts of chocolate and gum, Draco's father refused to buy the broom Draco wanted, and Draco threw a fit. He even broke a window, a cat's tail, and his nose. Actually, the nose was broken when he tripped over his dad's over-large feet. The evening was spent reparing Draco's nose, and getting him to sleep."  
  
Harry looked up from the page. How old was Draco? Two? Probably not, but that's how old he acted. Harry decided to find a different place. He went out of Childhood memories, and into 'Crushes.' When he read this door, he smiled. This was going to be good.  
  
Meanwhile, Voldemort was trying to figure out where Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron went.  
  
"Hmmmm." He played the events of that night over in his head. He then got an idea, and called over Lucius Malfoy. (A/N-How do you spell Malfoy's dad's name?)  
  
"Malfoy, I want you to start the killing curse on me, but at the end, sneeze." Said Voldemort.  
  
"B-B-But what if I kill you?" Said Malfoy shakily.  
  
"Just do it." Said Voldemort in a commanding voice.  
  
"Ok. Avada Kedav-ah-ah-ah-choo!" Malfoy sneezed. When he looked up again, Voldemort was gone. "That can't be good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of chapt. 4. It's kinda weird, and I planned on it being longer, but. Anywho, review, please!!!!!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n-Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!! 29!!!  
  
To the reviewers: (I'm just replying to ALL of them. I guess just because I felt like it, I guess.)  
  
HPForever- my sister wants to thank you for saying she's a genius. ^_^  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw- Harry and Draco are in eachother's minds, so they have acess to eachother's memories. anything. Even crushes. *grins*  
  
Zailie Eauphana Marinu- Draco's crush is a griffendore. kinda. ^_^ You'll have to read to find out who! And I would have added another crush that was Harry or Ron's girlfriend, but it just didn't sound right when I added that.  
  
Clearly Clayer-Hmmm. probably that memory was the 6th year, aka this year. ^_^  
  
Benjie-I'd put Good Charlotte in, but I don't know them that much. But someone gave me their cd for my birthday! ^_^ (animegirl101 gave it to me, actually! I love that cd.)  
  
SnOwAnGeL-thanks for the complements! ^_^  
  
Jewels-That's a great idea, meet their counterparts. I'll have to make that a chapter too!  
  
Letoh-LOTR would be fun! I'll consider it. and oh! I LOVE Pirates of the Caribbean! But I was ½ asleep when I saw it, so.  
  
Rishika-I'm glad that it made you laugh. It was fun to write!  
  
l.l-I see.uh. that's a very interesting request. ^_^  
  
Lady Fae-I'm glad you like it!  
  
SerafinaMoon-I probably will send them there. I can't wait to write that chapter!  
  
Kd Zeal-I'm glad that you think it's funny, my friends don't think I'm funny. U_U  
  
K.D. Toling-Yep. Definitely a Kodac moment! (  
  
George-maybe.  
  
Gryphnwng-thanks for wishing me happy b.day, and saying that it's good. ^_^  
  
Animegirl101-UPDATE YOUR STORIES!!!!! ^_^ Oh, and EMAIL ME!!!! (you knew I was gonna say that, didn't you. ^_~)  
  
Lauren-the 2nd chapter was your idea. What a great idea! Thanks!  
  
GameOfLove-I like your penname. It's cool. Uh. I already said something to you in one of the chapters before, right?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry looked inside the door labeled 'Crushes', and was surprised to find that the whole room was decorated with the name 'Minerva McGonagall.'  
  
"He likes HER?!? Ewwwwwww. bad mental picture." Harry said to himself. Then he walked out of that room, and into a room labeled 'Best Friends.' This room was empty.  
  
"No surprises here." Harry muttered, and decided to look for a more interesting room.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was exploring Harry's 'Doors.'  
  
"Childhood Memories, interesting." Draco pried the door open, muttering, "It's like he wants to forget his memories! Why would he want to do that?" He walked to the green table in the middle of the green room, and read,  
  
"October 31.  
  
Today started off great. Sirius came over, and James, Lily, and him all brought baby Harry to Diagon Alley. (a/n-spelled right? ^_~ I don't know how to spell it!!!!! ^_^;;) They all bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Sirius was unfortunate to get a baby diaper flavored one. They spent most of the day there, and once they got home, Sirius left, and James and Lily put Harry to bed.  
  
This is where things turned bad. Voldemort burst into Harry, Lily and Jame's house, and first killed James. He made his way upstairs, and killed Lily. He advanced on Harry, but for some reason, did not kill him."  
  
(a/n-oh yes, tear tear.)  
  
Draco put the paper back down on the table gently, and realized that a tear was in his eye. He looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone seeing, and muttered,  
  
"Good thing that that wasn't vivid, or I'd be sobbing." That memory made him realize why the door was so hard to open. "Probably this and all his childhood memories were horrible, and that's why he didn't want to remember them anymore." The memory was so sad that it changed Draco's mood entirely, and he decided to leave that 'world' entirely. He walked out of 'childhood memories,' and went to the white exit door, he opened that door, and.  
  
Voldemort was falling, falling, it seemed like he was surrounded by blackness, and no sense of time at all. It could have been weeks, years, or milliseconds that he was falling.  
  
He was starting to get very bored. No wizardsto torture, no civilizations to conqure, no fluffy bunnies to cuddle, how boring. But then he noticed that the seemingly endless blackness was actually ending. The color surrounding him turned white, and he finally landed, and crashed into the white floor. on his head. He was knocked unconscious for. quite awhile.  
  
Once Harry and Draco had disappeared into the doors, Ron admitted something to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You too what?"  
  
"I love you too! Of course."  
  
"Oh." They started a passionate kiss, and were in that same kiss when Draco appeared 3 hours later.  
  
"Ewwww. Could you guys do that in a closet or something?" Asked Draco disgustedly.  
  
"Do you see a closet? No!" Hermione pointed out. Just then Harry came out of the door he had been in.  
  
"Why, Draco? Feeling jealous because you wanted to do that with Mc Gonagall?" Harry sneered, and started laughing. Ron and Hermione joined in, while Draco fumed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep, sorry guys, but that's the end of the chappy. U_U I'd write more, but I have to pack. I'm going to Cape Cod!!!!! ^_^ I can't wait!!!!!  
  
I'm not gonna be gone that long, and when I get back, I'll write another chappy, k?  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I didn't get many reviews for last chapter. *cries* oh well..  
  
SerafinaMoon-I had lots of fun on my trip, thanks for asking! ^_^ I got wicked cool eagle earings! They ROCK! Anywho, write more of your stories too!!!!!  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw-I'm glad you find this so funny!  
  
Oh, and this chappy is dedicated to JuicyJuice who gave me this idea. but for some strange reason, her review didn't pop up on the site. U_U  
  
Oh, and I didn't edit this chapter, (too lazy) so if there are any mistakes, can you tell me? Cuz later I can repost this with all the mistakes corrected, thanks!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Want to try that one?" Harry asked, pointing to a random door.  
  
"Why not? It's not any different then the others." Hermione said dejectedly. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Why not? There's nothing else to do." Said Draco.  
  
"Are you being nice to us?" Ron said in a very astonished voice.  
  
"Did that sound nice to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well.. Yeah." Said Ron. He opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Well.. I'm not good at creating insults on my own. I got them from this book." He held up a book titled, 'Insults for Dummies.' "But it ran out of insults."  
  
"I see.. Let's go in, you guys, we're wasting time!" Said Harry.  
  
"What's time?" Asked Ron.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
A few minutes later, they had finally opened the door.  
  
"Hey, guys! We're back at Hogwarts!" Harry said, looking around. "Look, it's Hermione!" Ron ran over to Hermione, and started kissing her.  
  
"Ewww! Get OFF me! You're not my boyfriend!" Hollered Hermione.  
  
"WAAAAHHH!!!!" cried Ron. Then he wiped the lipstick that had gotten on his lips from the kiss. "Hey, since when did you start wearing make-up?"  
  
"Since, like, when I was two! I never go without make-up!" said Hermione.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Hermione?" Harry asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who are YOU?!?" Hermione asked in a scared voice.  
  
"You don't know me? My name is Harry Potter, your friend!"  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were killed by the evil You-Know-Who, and your parents barely escaped, and-" At this moment, someone walked by. "Good Afternoon, Headmaster Voldemort!"  
  
"HE IS THE HEADMASTER?!?" Harry gasped. "But that can't be right, Dumbledore is-"  
  
Hermione gasped. "Don't speak You-Know-Who's name! Are you crazy?!?"  
  
"Hey, look! There's another Hermione!" Ron pointed to a slightly nerdier looking Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!" Ron hollered, and ran to kiss her. This time Hermione welcomed him, and they made out for quite awhile, but the other Hermione (a/n-from now on, the original is __1, and the other one is ____2, ok?) pried them apart.  
  
"Hey, why do you look like me?" Hermione2 asked.  
  
"Because everyone here is an opposite of the Hogwarts Ron, Draco and I know." Hermione1 explained. That's when Draco2 appeared, coming down from where the Hufflepuffs usually come down.  
  
"Oh God, how idiotic is that?" Draco2's clothes looked even worse in condition then Ron's, he had a big smile on his face, and a pin that said, 'Like a circle that has no end, that's how long we're going to be friends!!!!!!!'  
  
"Hello, friends!" Draco2 said smiling. "Isn't it a WONDERFUL day outside? It's a perfect day to go out and play a rousing game of Quidditch, yes?"  
  
"You idiot! You make fun of Malfoys everywhere!" Hollered Draco1.  
  
"Oh no.." said Ron, looking past the arguing Malfoys. "Ewwwww.. I'm just like.. Just like Hermione!"  
  
Ron2 was walking past, with thick glasses and his nose stuck in his book. He only looked up when he heard the smack of Draco2 being slammed into a wall after being cursed.  
  
"And where did you learn your magic?" Yelled Draco1.  
  
"I'm not very good at magic, friend." Mumbled Draco2, brushing off the dirt from his robe. He stood up, and ran behind Ron2.  
  
"Help me, friend! That fellow is going to get me!!!!!!!!" Draco2 screamed.  
  
"I'll help you!" Ron2 said, expertly pulling out his wand and quickly tied Draco1 up.  
  
Hermione1 and 2 were arguing too, with Hermione1 trying to get Hermoine2 to pick up a book, and Hermione2 trying to get 1 to get a life. Harry looked around, feeling sad not having to have anyone to argue, so he decided to go search for someone to talk to.  
  
He started off in the direction of Potions, and about 20 minutes later, he made opened the Potions door.  
  
Professor Snape sat down at his desk, correcting papers. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to Harry that he was giving Griffendors all A+'s, and Slytherins all F's, which cheered Harry up a lot.  
  
"Would you like some candy?" Snape asked, looking up from his work.  
  
"Um, no thanks." Harry said, and being so surprised, he ran out screaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end for now, more later. There was I think, 696 words in that. O_O I usually get like, 150, but I'm trying to write more, so..  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Hi! Um...... Here's the next chapter, but first..  
  
Saying thanks to:  
  
purplefluffychainsaw-thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Letoh-Yeah. I think that's gonna happen in the next chapter, or the one after that... ^_^ fun!  
  
HPForever2-thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Clearly Clayr-thanks!  
  
MySev.Snape77-I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Cerberis-thanks *blushes*  
  
JuicyJuice-Your welcome ^_~ (hehehe. I love the ^_~ face, it's sooooo cute! ^_^)  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Harry was off, screaming extremely loud, some quick flashes of people as he ran past them. He saw a tough-looking Neville, a Crabbe with a prefect badge, an ugly looking Cho, an extremely short Hagrid, and a strict-looking Divination teacher, and, while looking in fascination at the strictness of her, he accedently ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled, but when he looked up, he noticed green eyes that looked just like his.  
  
"That's ok, hmmmm.. I've never seen you before... What's your name?" The teacher murmured.  
  
"Um... Harry." Said Harry.  
  
"What's your last name?" The teacher asked.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ron1 and Hermione1 had ran off to search for Harry, leaving Draco1 all tied up.  
  
"Help me!" He called after them, but they had already ran off. Ron2 placed his foot on top of Draco's stomach, and said,  
  
"Who are you and why do you look like Draco?" Ron2 asked.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin, and I am from another dimension, where everything is much better then this dump." Draco1 said snobbily.  
  
"Oh, really? That's very impressive, friend, but why are you such-I don't mean any offence-such a stick in the mud, friend?" Asked Draco2.  
  
"That's what Slytherins are. We are much better then some lame Hufflepuffs." Said Draco1.  
  
"If you're from another dimension, then how did you get here?" Ron2 asked doubtfully.  
  
"It's a long story." Said Draco1.  
  
"I'm not gonna untie you until you tell us." Ron2 said defiantly.  
  
"Fine. We were fighting the Dark Lord-"  
  
"Who's that?" Draco2 inturrupted.  
  
"Voldemort. Anyway-"  
  
"But he's good!" Draco2 said.  
  
"Not in my dimension. Now do you want me to finish the story or not?" Draco1 said grumpily.  
  
"Carry on, brother." Draco2 said.  
  
"We're not brothers, we're the same person." Grumbled Draco1. "Anyways, the Dark Lord-"  
  
"Who's the dark lord again?"  
  
Ron1 and Hermione1 were running through the hallways, searching for Harry.  
  
"I'm worried, Ron, we haven't seen him for a long time." Hermione said, while passing the dungeons.  
  
"Hey, you students! Come here!" Said a voice coming from one of the dungeons. Hermione1 and Ron1 cautiously walked into the dungeon.  
  
"Hello, Would you like some candy?" Asked Snape. Ron1 and Hermione1 had the same reaction as Harry.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran out of the dungeon screaming, and after awhile, resumed looking for Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Where are you?" Yelled Ron and Hermione over and over. They finally saw Harry, looking extremely nervous, talking to a woman with the same eyes as Harry.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Shouted Hermione1. "Is that-"  
  
"Yes, it is!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Who is who?" Ron1 said cluelessly, then he looked at the woman that had been talking to Harry. "Oh, that's your mom!"  
  
"Ron! I hadn't told her that yet! And she's only kinda my mom, since we're from another dimension..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, it still counts, Harry! That's wonderful!" Hermione1 said joyfully. Lily looked at the kids very confusedly.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione1 explained what had happened, without the interruptions that Draco1 had to suffer from, and when she finished, Lily grabbed her son in a tight squeeze, and while she did that, Hermione1 looked at the magical clock that was up a few feet.  
  
"Harry, we have to go!" She shouted.  
  
"How about Harry stays, and you two go?" Lily asked.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
the end of the chapter. But you guys have to help me, should Harry stay or go? Oh, and.. I'm gonna start adding the reviewers in soon. Please tell me:  
  
A name you would like to be called( it doesn't need to be your real name, it could be like, bob or susan, or something)  
  
A small thing about your personality.  
  
What you would like to say.  
  
Cuz my idea is that..... wait, what was I gonna do again? Oh yeah... Well, first, they are gonna walk into a room with a computer in it, with fanfictions on it. (tell me if you want them to read your story, just say the name) and when they finish reading the story, the author is gonna appear and you can tell me what you want to say. Oh, and after a few fanfics, then all people that want to appear will appear.  
  
Make sense? I hope so.....  
  
But that chapter is gonna be near the end, I guess.  
  
Next chapter-Harry meets his dad, and what his decision is gonna be. Meanwhile: is Draco1 ever gonna be able to finish his story of what happened?  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8!!!!! 


	8. Chapter8

A/N-Wow, I haven't updated in a wicked long time!!!!! Well, now I am. I hope that my writing has improved since the last chapter.. and I tried to make this chapter long. It's 903 words. I added a couple people in, and I'll add more next chapter, I promise! Oh, and guess what? I had my birthday, and I'm 14 now   
  
Lady Fae- thanks! I almost discontinued this, but I decided not to...  
  
Kd Zeal- I'll add you in next chapter, ok? Thanks for the imput!  
  
Isaac Goldman-hi! My mom says hi too. I hope you're doing well, since I haven't talked to you in awhile...  
  
Valerie- I hope that since it's been like, a year since I last posted, I reviewed your story. I don't really remember...  
  
SerafinaMoon-I'll ad you in next chapter, I promise. I saw that you started a new Harry Potter story, but I haven't had enough time to read it yet! But by the summery, it looks good   
  
Purplefluffychainsaw-I added you in this chapter. I hope you like it   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"No way! We can't just leave Harry here!" said Hermione. She glared at Lily and pulled on Harry's arm. "Now come on, we have to go!"  
  
"I dunno," said Harry, looking at both Lily and Hermione, a look of indicision plastered on his face. "it seems much better here then in our world..."  
  
"Oh come on!" Ron frowned at Harry, pointing to the direction of the door. "We have to go!" Then Ron had a vision. If Harry wasn't with them when they got back home, then he wouldn't steal the attention anymore! Ron Weasley the Great would get to have some fame of his own!  
  
"Harry, please, you have to go. You have to defeat Voldemort!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Oh, so that's all I'm worth to you? Just some hero?" Harry exclaimed hotly. "If that's the case, then I'll just stay here!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I didn't mean that, Harry! Just that you have to come with us. Think of all the wizards and witches that will die if you don't! Like Remus and-"  
  
"Hermione, if he doesn't want to go, you can't make him," interrupted Ron.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at Ron. Ron shrugged.  
  
"How could you say that? He's your BEST FRIEND!" she shouted.  
  
Lily looked at Hermione. "It looks like you're outvoted, sweety."  
  
"Fine!" hiding her tears with one hand, she grabbed Ron's arm with the other and dragged him away. On the way she grabbed Draco, and they slowly walked to the door. All the students around them watched with anticipation. Harry and his mom stood nearby, watching silently.  
  
The door opened and the three stepped in. After checking to make sure everyone was there, Hermione slowly started to close the door.   
  
"WAIT!" screamed Harry. He ran to the door and opened it quickly. He then turned to his mother, who was looking very confused. "Sorry, but I've known them longer. It's only fair."  
  
Her mother hollered in anguish, but Harry didn't hear. He had slammed the door shut, and to everyone in the Hogwarts hall, it had vanished.  
  
Everyone was as silent as death, until one blonde, poor Hufflepuff named Draco spoke.  
  
"Now that was some incident, fellow learners. Does anyone want to play Quidditch?"

In the hallway, Harry was receiving a fierce hug from Hermione.  
  
"I'm so glad that you didn't stay there," she said. "I would have missed you so much!"  
  
"Good to have you back mate," said Ron in a sad voice.  
  
"Not that I care, but what's wrong?" Draco asked, peering into Ron's depressed eyes.  
  
Ron chose not to answer. Instead he leaned toward Hermione and kissed her.  
  
Harry and Draco left the two to have fun, and decided to try a new door.  
  
"Wait for us!" Hermione and Ron called from behind them.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Harry, while Draco opened the door and stepped in. The others followed and Ron shut the door.  
  
"Hey, it's a computer!" Hermione pointed to the machine in the center of the room.  
  
"A what?" exclaimed Draco and Ron.  
  
"It's a muggle machine," explained Hermione. "Here, just see for yourselves."  
  
Hermione sat in the chair and looked at it. "Hey, it's on the internet, on a site called " she said softly.  
  
"'Lost and Forgotten', what does that mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"I think it's a story," said Harry. "it's by someone called Purplefluffychainsaw..."  
  
They all stood around the computer, reading the 9 chapter story.  
  
"Wow..." said Harry. "Interesting story."  
  
"Yeah!" said Draco. "I wanna meet that 'Amber' person."  
  
"It's a fanfic, Malfoy. You can't meet her!" said Hermione, slapping Draco across the face.  
  
"We should pay more attention to Remus, he might be as miserable as the one in this story is," said Harry. "We just have to try to remember that..."  
  
Ron looked at him. "What are we supposed to remember?"  
  
"I have no idea..." said Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. no.." said the other three.  
  
Suddenly a girl fell from the ceiling. She stood up and peered at Harry. "How strange..."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Purplefluffychainsaw, of course!" she said. Then she bounced off into the shadows, murmuring, "Now where'd I put that Sirius...?"  
  
Everyone watched her retreating back, looking very confused.  
  
Then another person fell from the ceiling. He stood up and looked at them.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Draco said, sneering.  
  
"Issac," he said. A huge column of fire erupted from the ground, engulfing him. "Yay!" they heard him shout. "I'm going to hell!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione watched the fire die down and then looked at the scorch marks on the ground.  
  
"Hey there!" said a voice. They looked up and saw that Purplefluffychainsaw was back.  
  
"Hi.." they said cautiously.  
  
"You should read some of the other stories on that site.." she said. She turned to the computer and they heard a bunch of clicking noises.  
  
"There!" she exclaimed, and they looked at the screen and gasped. It was a Harry/Draco pairing.  
  
After they finished reading the fic, Hermione and Ron were rolling on the ground they were laughing so much.  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw looked at them scornfully. "I wouldn't be laughing so much if I were you!" she cackled. Then she clicked the mouse a few more times, and they were shocked. A Draco/Hermione pairing. Ron was glaring at Malfoy suspiciously by the end of that story.  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw bounced up and down a few times, and wandered off again.  
  
"Let's look at more stories," said Harry. He clicked, and they saw one of the most scary stories of all... 


End file.
